Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/14
Krzepicki obejrzał plenipotencję i zwracając ją Dyzmie, rzekł: — W absolutnym porządku. — A dowiedział się pan, kto w ministerstwie będzie ten "gips" załatwiał? — Owszem. Niejaki Czerpak, naczelnik wydziału. — Jak? Czerpak? Śmiesznie się nazywa. Ale nie o to się rozchodzi. Grunt, co to za gość? — Nie znam go, ale podobno można z nim gadać. Zresztą minister Pilchen przez sam fakt osobistego przekazywania sprawy temu Czerpakowi ułatwi nam sytuację znakomicie. O jedenastej zjawił się Kunicki. Zaczął od pogody i opowiadania o swojej wczorajszej bytności w teatrze, lecz w oczach miał niepokój. Czy też Dyzma zrobił coś dla niego, czy nie? Wreszcie zapytał ostrożnie. Nikodem kiwnął głową. — Owszem, byłem wczoraj u ministra... — Królu zloty! No i co? — Ciężko było, ale wreszcie obiecał zająć się tym... — Dzięki Bogu! Kochany panie Nikodemie, pan mi z nieba spadł. — Staram się, jak mogę. Wytłumaczył Kunickiemu, że sprawa przeciągnie się kilka dni, może i tydzień, że wymagać będzie szeregu konferencji i rozmów, że na razie, póki rzecz w zasadzie nie jest zdecydowana, Kunicki może się nie pokazywać w ministerstwie, lecz gdy przyjdzie do finalizowania umowy, będzie musiał osobiście omawiać szczegóły. — Świetnie, świetnie! — cieszył się Kunicki — ale, panie Nikodemie, może jakie koszty?... Służę natychmiast. Wydobył pugilares, czekając na odpowiedź. Nikodem pokiwał się w fotelu. — Chyba — powiedział z namysłem — chyba jakie pięć tysięcy wystarczy... — E... niech będzie sześć! Odbijemy to sobie i tak z ładnym procentem, he, he, he. Jeśli się chce-szybko jechać, trzeba osie dobrze smarować! Nie żałować smaru! To, panie Nikodemie, najlepsza zasada we wszystkich interesach. Nie bać się wydatków, jeżeli się chce mieć dochody. Odliczył dwanaście nowiuteńkich banknotów, które Dyzma niedbałym ruchem zgarnął do kieszeni. Oswoił się już do tego stopnia z grubszymi kwotami, że nie sprawiały na nim tak wstrząsającego wrażenia, jak na początku nowego okresu jego życia. Tym razem pojechał z Kunickim na śniadanie, podczas którego wysłuchał całego wykładu o dostawach w ogóle, a o dostawie progów kolejowych w szczególności. O trzeciej Dyzma poszedł do ministerstwa. Pilchen był już w palcie i w kapeluszu, lecz na widok Dyzmy natychmiast wyraził gotowość pozostania. Był już w kursie sprawy i oświadczył, że zasadniczo zgadza się. Kwestię kontyngentu i warunków "kochany prezesiunio" musi omówić już z naczelnikiem Czerpakiem, kiedy mu się spodoba. — Naturalnie — dodał — że załatwimy tę transakcję tylko z tego powodziku, że mamy pełniutkie zaufanie do drogiego prezesiunia i jestem pewniutki, że jego czcigodneńka osóbka daje gwarancyjkę, iż wszyściusieńko będzie w porządeczku. — Murowane — zapewnił Dyzma. Tego wieczora miał przyjęcie u hrabiny Czarskiej, wdowy po Maurycym, ordynacie Kaszowickim, który pozostawił po sobie nieduży majątek i nieznaczny dorobek literacki pod postacią czternastu powieści, wydanych nakładem autora, i sześciu nigdzie, niestety, nie granych dramatów historycznych. Pani Czarska z tej racji uważała za swój święty obowiązek otaczać się literatami i nie było w Warszawie żadnego głośniejszego nazwiska literackiego, które by jednocześnie nie figurowało na liście gości jej salonu. Większość ich bywała tam nawet często, przychodząc z pustymi żołądkami, a wychodząc z dobrze naładowanymi i niosąc pod pachą przynajmniej dwa tomy dzieł nieboszczyka hrabiego Maurycego, by na następnej kolacji w alei Szucha móc podnieść wysoką wartość talentu zmarłego kolegi i wyrazić szczere oburzenie z powodu zapoznania tak świetnego pisarza. Jedynymi dwiema osobami w tym salonie, które demonstracyjnie ziewały podczas głośnego czytania sześciu dramatów historycznych, były panny Iwona i Marietta, siostrzenice pani domu. Dla nich bywało tu poza literatami sporo młodzieży z arystokracji. Gdy Nikodem przestąpił próg salonu, od razu poznał szereg osób, spotykanych czy to u pani Przełęskiej, czy u księstwa Roztockich, a co go bardzo speszyło, ujrzał też niemal wszystkie panie z owej diabelskiej nocy. Jedyną pociechą w tym względzie był brak panny Stelli, której wręcz bał się. Powitano go z radością, lecz i z szacunkiem. Szczególniej panie z Loży Gwiazdy Trzypromiennej z panią Lalą Koniecpolską na czele witały się z nim w ten sposób, że uczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdetonowany. Było w ich wzroku coś, co zbyt jaskrawo przypominało mu ową piekielną noc. Oczyma szukały jego oczu, zachowując w ruchach jakąś dziwną powściągliwą rozwiązłość. Nikodem chętnie uciekłby stąd, gdyby nie przeświadczenie, że dzięki bytności u hrabiny Czarskiej rozszerzy swoje stosunki towarzyskie i znajdzie kilka nowych znajomości, które mogą pomóc mu w przyszłości. Pani Czarska od początku zaatakowała Dyzmę całym pęczkiem pytań, dotyczących wiekopomnych dzieł śp. jej męża. Nikodem, jak mógł, wywijał się, twierdząc, że zarówno Kwiaty uczuć, jak i Śpiew słowika czytał wielokrotnie. Na szczęście przybyły mu na pomoc panny Czarskie i pani Lala Koniecpolska, wobec czego zwolniony został z wysłuchania cytat wiekopomnych dzieł śp. Maurycego Czarskiego. Natomiast panna Marietta zaproponowała Dyzmie zaznajomienie się z podobno niezwykle ciekawym pisarzem Zenonem Liczkowskim. Liczkowski z miejsca zagadał Nikodema projektem wciągnięcia Nikodema w akcję popierania przygotowań do stworzenia Akademii Literackiej. — Nie wątpię, panie prezesie, że pan całkowicie uznaje potrzebę powstania instytucji, która by nareszcie przystąpiła do racjonalizacji literatury pod hasłem selekcji nazwisk i udostępnienia wybranym możności studiów rozpoznawczych. — Owszem — powiedział Nikodem, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, lecz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że należy przyznać słuszność Liczkowskiemu. Chudy jegomość w rogowych okularach bezceremonialnie wziął Dyzmę za guzik i z niezwykłą swadą zaczął mu klarować zasady organizacji Akademii Literackiej, przy czym wyraził przekonanie, że pan prezes, w zrozumieniu idei tworzenia osi piśmiennictwa polskiego, zechce poprzeć projekt nie tylko u ministra Oświaty, lecz i u prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej. Do towarzystwa przyłączyło się jeszcze kilku panów, którzy, nie szczędząc elokwencji, namawiali Nikodema do poparcia całej akcji. Dyzma przyrzekł, że zrobi wszystko, co leży w jego mocy, by poprzeć program literatów spod znaku Liczkowskiego. Pani Czarska, nieustannie flanująca wśród gości, znalazła dość czasu, by przypiłować Nikodema na dwieście złotych dla jakiejś dobroczynnej instytucji. Toteż gdy Nikodem znalazł możność wyrwania się z rozmowy z paru mocno starzejącymi się paniami, natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i ulotnił się bez śladu. W domu znalazł nowy list Niny, w którym poza zwykłymi wyznaniami uczuć był długi ustęp, domagający się jego przyjazdu do Koborowa. Nikodem zadzwonił do Krzepickiego i długo z nim rozmawiał o całej sprawie. Obaj byli zadowoleni z dotychczasowego jej przebiegu. Krzepicki prosił Dyzmę, by ten postarał się wzbudzić w Kunickim jak największe zaufanie. — Musi wierzyć panu, panie prezesie, inaczej wszystko diabli wezmą. — Niechby mi nie wierzył... — Nikodem wzruszył ramionami. — Byle tylko pani Nina w ostatniej chwili nie popsuła wszystkiego. — Nie bój się pan, damy sobie radę. Około pierwszej zjawił się Kunicki. Był w doskonałym humorze i pełen najlepszych myśli. Gdy Dyzma zakomunikował mu oświadczenie ministra i zapowiedź rychłej realizacji dostawy, Kunicki rzucił się mu w objęcia i zaczął go zapewniać, że tak kochanego człowieka, jak najdroższy pan Nikodem, czcigodny prezes, nie znajdzie się na całej kuli ziemskiej. Zbliżała się czwarta, gdy Nikodem zatelefonował do naczelnika Czerpaka i umówił się z nim na kolację. Krzepicki tego dnia nie towarzyszył swemu szefowi. Czerpak był to czterdziestoletni ruchliwy jegomość, nie posiadający żadnych innych aspiracji prócz chęci porzucenia swojej posady i zajęcia się jakimś zyskownym przedsiębiorstwem. Nikodem od razu to wyczuł. Toteż bez dłuższych ceregieli zaproponował Czerpakowi stanowisko kierownika tartaków koborowskich. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał, że dzięki uprzejmości ministra Pilchena może najbardziej silne zastrzeżenia, wynikające z dawnego procesu, usunąć z widowni. Naczelnik widocznie nie znał sytuacji, z której by nie potrafił wybrnąć za odpowiednią rekompensatą. Czerpak, nie wnikając w powody intencji prezesa Dyzmy, przyrzekł stosować się ściśle do jego instrukcji, a były one proste. — Panie Czerpak, za dwa dni wezwie pan do siebie pana Kunickiego. — Rozkaz. — Zacznie pan z nim maglować całą sprawę punkt po punkcie, ale tak, żeby ten wiedział, że dostawę otrzyma, tylko trzeba załatwić dużo formalności. — Rozumiem, panie prezesie, już go wypiłuję. — Po trzech dniach gadaniny powie mu pan, że w piątek rano będzie przyjęty przez ministra Pilchena, który musi osobiście wypytać go o różne rzeczy, gdyż nazajutrz wyjeżdża wieczorem na miesiąc za granicę. Kapujesz pan? — Tak jest, panie prezesie. — Dobrze. To mu pan powie w czwartek rano. Pamiętaj pan: w czwartek rano! O godzinie, hm... jedenastej i pożegnasz się pan z nim, a o pierwszej zadzwonisz pan do mnie do banku. Będzie tam u mnie Kunicki. Otóż poprosisz go pan do telefonu i powiesz, że wynikła wielka przeszkoda, że minister dowiedział się o jakimś procesie Kunickiego i powiada, że z wszystkiego będą nici, jeżeli Kunicki nie przedstawi natychmiast dokumentów w tej sprawie. — A była taka? — Była. Na to Kunicki powie panu, że ma takie dokumenty, ale w Koborowie, i że zaraz jedzie, a jutro jeszcze przed odjazdem ministra przywiezie je. Tak na pewno powie. Na to pan powiesz, że to niemożliwe, bo minister stanowczo chce omówić z nim handlową stronę kwestii osobiście, i to rano. Rozumiesz pan? — Tak jest, panie prezesie. — Trzeba tak zrobić, żeby Kunicki musiał kogoś posłać po te dokumenty, a żeby sam nie mógł ruszyć się z Warszawy. Już to pan, panie Czerpak, potrafisz. — Dla pana prezesa, he, he, he, wszystko potrafię. — Nie pożałujesz pan tego — rzekł Dyzma wstając. Dwa dni upłynęły Dyzmie w gorączkowym nastroju. Niekończące się rozmowy z sekretarzem, który z zadziwiającą skrupulatnością opracował plan w najmniejszych drobiazgach, później częste widywanie się z pogodnym jak majowy ranek Kunickim, długa wizyta u pani Przełęskiej, jeszcze dłuższa u jej znajomego komisarza Urzędu Śledczego, telefony, listy, konferencje, nie licząc częstego porozumiewania się z Czerpakiem. Nikodem w duchu pełen był podziwu dla sprytu Krzepickiego. Dobrze się czuł w jego towarzystwie i wiedział, że i Krzepickiemu jest z nim dobrze. Stopniowo, systematycznie dojrzewał plan. Oczka sieci zaciskały się wciąż, chociaż dla Kunickiego niepostrzeżenie. Po każdej rozmowie z Czerpakiem zjawiał się on w banku i zdawał Dyzmie obszerne sprawozdanie, nie kryjąc radości i uwielbienia dla życzliwych dlań uczuć kochanego pana Nikodema. Ten zresztą kadził mu niemniej i zapewniał o swojej przyjaźni. Tak nadszedł decydujący czwartek. W gabinecie prezesa Banku Zbożowego punktualnie o godzinie pierwszej zadzwonił telefon. — Psiakrew — z dobrze udaną irytacją zawołał Nikodem — pozwoli pan, panie Kunicki, że dowiem się, kto tam czego chce. — Ależ proszę, proszę, kochany panie Nikodemie — podskoczył Kunicki. — Słucham... .......... — Co?... Kogo? ........... — A, dzień dobry panu, owszem, wypadkiem udało się panu. Pan Kunicki jest właśnie u mnie. Podał słuchawkę Kunickiemu. — To naczelnik Czerpak. Szukał pana po całym mieście. Kunicki chwycił słuchawkę. — Halo!... Moje uszanowanie panu naczelnikowi, moje uszanowanie. Czym mogę służyć panu naczelnikowi? Dyzma wstał i podszedł do okna. Słuchał. Był tak podniecony, że literalnie wpił się palcami w parapet. Słuchał. Stopniowo zaczął się uspokajać. Rozmowa potwierdziła jego nadzieje. Głos Kunickiego z wolna przeszedł w dźwięk niepokoju, przerażenia i zajęczał prośbą, później, gdy odkładał już słuchawkę, zawołał z nieukrywaną rozpaczą: — Cóż ja pocznę! Cóż ja pocznę! — Bo co się stało? — zapytał Dyzma za współczuciem. Kunicki rzucił się na krzesło i otarł pot z czoła. Sepleniąc jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, zaczął opowiadać Nikodemowi, że żądają koniecznie dokumentów z procesu, że musi je dostarczyć najpóźniej do jutra do ósmej wieczór, a że ruszyć się nie może, bo ma audiencję u ministra o jedenastej rano, a minister przecie wieczornym pociągiem wyjeżdża na cały miesiąc. — Ratuj pan, kochany panie Nikodemie, radź, co zrobić? Co począć? — Hm... prosta rada: depeszuj pan do Koborowa, by panu te dokumenty wysłali. — Ba! — zawołał Kunicki — żeby to było możliwe! Dokumenty są w kasie ogniotrwałej, a klucze przecie mam ze sobą. — No, to trzeba zaraz kogoś posłać. Ma pan przecie swój samochód. Może szofera? — Szofera?! Królu złoty! Jakże ja mogę szoferowi dać klucze od kasy?! Tam są pieniądze i papiery, i biżuteria, i najdrobniejsze dokumenty olbrzymiego znaczenia.... Boże, Boże, co począć, co począć?!... Dyzma zamyślił się. — No dobrze, a nie ma pan w Warszawie nikogo zaufanego? — Nikogo, nikogo, ani żywej duszy! — No, to na dostawy trzeba pogwizdać. — Panie, ależ to miliony, to miliony! — oburzył się Kunicki. — Marzyłem o tym od lat! I teraz nagle...ach, ja idiota, czemuż nie zabrałem!... — Czego? — No, tej zielonej teczki, którą pokazywałem panu... Pamięta pan? Wtem Kunicki uderzył się w czoło. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz przygryzł wargi. — Owszem, pamiętam. Zielona teczka — rzekł spokojnie Dyzma. — Byłby jeden sposób — odezwał się po pauzie Kunicki tonem wahania — byłoby jedno wyjście... ale... Dyzma spuścił oczy, by Kunicki nie mógł w nich dojrzeć wyrazu oczekiwania. — Jaki sposób? — Hm... Nie śmiałbym nawet prosić... Ale sam pan wie, jakie to ważne dla mnie... Dla mnie i dla pana też... — Pewno. Miliony pieszo nie chodzą. — Drogi panie Nikodemie — wybuchnął Kunicki — pan jest Jedynym człowiekiem, który może uratować całą sprawę. — Ja? — nieszczerze zdziwił się Dyzma. — Pan, pan, bo tylko panu jednemu mogę zaufać. Panie Nikodemie kochany, królu złoty, niechże mi pan nie odmawia! — Niby czego? — Wprawdzie zmęczy się pan trochę, ale co to znaczy w pańskim młodym wieku! Kochany panie Nikodemie, niech pan machnie się do Koborowa! Wyjął z kieszeni skórzany woreczek, w którym pobrzękiwały klucze. — Niechże pan mnie ratuje, W panu jedyna nadzieja! Nikodem wzruszył ramionami. — Ja tam nie lubię grzebać się po cudzych schowkach. — Królu złoty! — Kunicki złożył ręce błagalnym ruchem. Nikodem udawał, że się namyśla. — I trzeba lecieć jak wariat... Człowiek się nie wyśpi... — Więc cóż ja pocznę, co ja pocznę?! — rozpaczliwie seplenił Kunicki. Dyzma bębnił palcami po biurku, wreszcie machnął ręką. — No, już dobrze, pal pana licho, pojadę. Stary zaczął wśród seplenienia dziękować, ściskając dłonie Nikodema, lecz ten dojrzał wyraźnie błyski obawy i nieufności w Jego małych, ruchliwych oczach. — Który to klucz? — O ten, ten, a otwiera się całkiem po prostu, tylko górną rozetę trzeba nastawić na dziewiątkę, a dolną na siódemkę. Dyzma wziął ołówek i zanotował sobie cyfry. — No to już dobrze, zjem coś i pojadę. Dzwoń pan po samochód. W godzinę później Nikodem po krótkiej rozmowie z sekretarzem zszedł na dół. W bramie czekał nań Kunicki. Był zdenerwowany tak dalece, że nie umiał Już tego ukryć. Raz po raz podejrzliwie zerkał na Dyzmę, dając mu ostatnie informacje i objaśniając, że teczka z dokumentami leży z prawej strony na samej górze, że w teczce są absolutnie wszystkie dokumenty, dotyczące procesu, że zatem nigdzie więcej szukać ich nie trzeba. — Dobra, dobra — przerwał mu Dyzma i otworzył drzwiczki auta. — A niech pan, kochany panie Nikodemie, nie zapomni dobrze zamknąć kasy. I rozetki przekręcić. — Zrobione, no do widzenia. Jazda! Samochód ruszył. W kwadrans już byli za miastem. Nikodem wydobył z kieszeni długi, wąski, stalowy klucz i obejrzał go z zainteresowaniem. — Taka mała cholera — mruknął pod nosem — a tyle przez nią da się zrobić. Auto szło szybko znajomą szosą. Wkrótce zaczął kropić deszcz, pokrywając szyby drobniutkimi kropelkami. Zbliżał się wczesny jesienny zmierzch. Nikodem nastawił kołnierz i rozmyślając, zdrzemnął się. Zatrzymali się raz tylko w celu zmiany koła, gdyż najechali na gwóźdź. Było już zupełnie ciemno, gdy dojrzeli światełka Koborowa. Wysiadł przed podjazdem i wydał szoferowi dyspozycje. Otworzyły się drzwi, wybiegła służba. — Pani w domu? — zapytał Dyzma, nie odpowiadając na ukłony. — Tak jest, proszę jaśnie pana. Pani jest w bibliotece. — Dobrze. — Czy mam zameldować? — Nie potrzeba. Możecie odejść, sam potrafię. Przeszedł przez ciemny salon i otworzył drzwi. Przy stole siedziała Nina, pochylona nad książką. Nie podniosła głowy. Nikodem zamknął drzwi za sobą i chrząknął. Teraz dopiero podniosła nań oczy i stłumiony okrzyk wyrwał jej się z ust. Zerwała się i podbiegła do niego, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. — Niko, Niko, Niko!,.. Tuliła się doń, a jej twarz jaśniała szczęściem. — Przyjechałeś, przyjechałeś, mój słodki, mój jedyny! — Jak się masz, Nineczko! — Boże, jak ja strasznie stęskniłam się za tobą! — A ja niby nie? — No siadajże! Powiedz, na długo przyjechałeś? — Niestety, tylko na parę godzin. — Co ty mówisz? Ależ to okropne. — Tak się składa. Głaskała jego twarz końcami palców. Nikodem w krótkich słowach wyjaśnił cel swego przyjazdu i dodał, że z radością podjął się tej wycieczki, gdyż wiedział, że będzie mógł bodaj kilka godzin spędzić z Niną. Siadła mu na kolanach i przerywając sobie pocałunkami, opowiadała o swojej tęsknocie, o miłości, o nadziei, z jaką oczekiwała tej szczęśliwej chwili, gdy zostanie jego żoną. — Jeżeli nic nieprzewidzianego nie zdarzy się — przerwał jej Dyzma — pobierzemy się prędzej, niż myślisz. — Jak to? A rozwód? Przecie procesy rozwodowe ciągną się miesiącami. — Nie ma strachu, bo tu obejdzie się bez rozwodu. Radziłem się adwokata. Da się zrobić unieważnienie małżeństwa. — Nie znam się na tym — z powątpiewaniem powiedziała Nina — w każdym razie jesteś bardzo dobry, że myślałeś o tym. Podano kolację. Przeszli do jadalni. Wypytywała Nikodema o jego obecny tryb życia. Cieszyła się, że bywa u Czarskich i Roztockich, że jest protektorem komitetu, opracowującego projekt Akademii Literackiej, że ma już kilkadziesiąt tysięcy odłożonych w banku. Wstawali od stołu, gdy lokaj zameldował, że szofer gotów jest do drogi. — Dobrze. Niech czeka. Rzucił okiem na zegarek i oświadczył, że musi śpieszyć. Nina chciała iść z nim do gabinetu męża, lecz Nikodem poprosił ją, by lepiej zaczekała. — Ależ dlaczego? — zdziwiła się. — Tak... Widzisz, muszę tam przeczytać niektóre papiery i notatki porobić.... A jakbyś ty była przy mnie, he, he, he, nie chciałoby mi się robić... Poczekaj, zaraz wrócę. Zapalił światło i rozsunął ciężką aksamitną kotarę. We wnęce muru stała wielka zielona kasa ogniotrwała. Nikodem przyglądał się jej z ukontentowaniem. Przyszło mu na myśl, że włamywacze musieliby dobrze napracować się, zanim zdołaliby dotrzeć do wnętrza tej stalowej szafy, a jemu na to wystarczy niecała minuta, ba, otworzy ją bez żadnego wysiłku. — Jak się ma dobrą kiepełę — mruknął — to i wytrychów nie trzeba... Wprawdzie to kombinacja nie moja, tylko Krzepickiego, ale mnie na korzyść wychodzi... Klucz bezgłośnie przekręcił się w zamku, Jedno przekręcenie klamki i kasa stanęła otworem. Wewnątrz panował wzorowy porządek. Na półkach z prawej strony starannie ułożone zostały książki i teczki z papierami, na półkach z lewej piętrzyły się paczki banknotów. Dwie pełne były pudełek, do których Dyzma najpierw zajrzał: biżuteria, masa złotych pierścionków, naszyjników, broszek, brylanty, rubiny. Niczym u jubilera. Lecz należało śpieszyć. Nikodem wyjął wszystkie teczki, książki i notatniki. Była tego gruba plika. Zaniósł ją na biurko i odłożywszy na stronę zieloną teczkę, otworzył pierwszą książkę. Przerzucając strony wypełnione datami i cyframi szybko zorientował się, że jest to książka dłużników Kunickiego z dawnych jego czasów, gdy jeszcze trudnił się lichwiarstwem. Wymownie świadczyła o tym wysokość inkasowanych procentów. Między innymi często powtarzało się nazwisko ojca Niny: "Hr. Ponimirski 12 000 dol.", "Hr. Ponimirski 10 000 zł" itd. Dyzma wziął do ręki drugą książkę. Zawierała spis wpływów i dochodów Koborowa. Trzecia, czwarta i piąta również przepełnione były cyframi. To nie interesowało Nikodema. Zabrał się do teczek. Zaraz w pierwszej znalazł to, czego szukał: weksle. Właściwie nie weksle, lecz blankiety, podpisane in blanco. Nina Kunicka, Nina Kunicka... Pod wekslami leżała plenipotencja, wystawiona przez Ninę na nazwisko męża, i rejentalny akt sprzedaży Koborowa Ninie. Ten ostatni Dyzma złożył i schował do kieszeni, po czym systematycznie zawiązał teczkę i odłożył ją wraz z zieloną na stronę. Nie zrezygnował jednak z przeszukania innych. Rezultatem zaś tego była jego wielka radość. Zaraz w następnej znalazł dwie koperty. Na małej widniał napis: "Mój testament", na drugiej zaś: "W razie mojej śmierci spalić nie otwierając." — W razie śmierci — roześmiał się Nikodem — ale ponieważ nie umarł, to mogę otworzyć. Złamał lakową pieczęć i wyjął zawartość. Od razu rzucił się mu w oczy paszport austriacki. — Tu cię mam, bratku. Paszport był wystawiony na nazwisko Leona Kunika, syna Genowefy Kunik i N.N. W rubryce: "Zawód" stało jak byk: kelner. Następnym dokumentem był wyrok sądu krakowskiego, skazujący Leona Kunika na trzy miesiące więzienia za kradzież platerów. Pod nim leżała paczka listów, dalej znów notatnik, cały zapisany, i znowu wyrok sądu na ten raz warszawskiego, skazującego już Kunickiego na dwa lata więzienia za współudział w podrabianiu pieniędzy. Nikodem spojrzał na zegarek i zaklął. Było już po dwunastej. Szybko zebrał rozrzucone papiery i wpakował je do kieszeni. Pozostałe rzeczy z powrotem umieścił w kasie, zamknął ją na klucz i wziąwszy pod pachę obie odłożone teczki, poszedł pożegnać się z Niną. Czekała nań w buduarze nieco zniecierpliwiona jego długą nieobecnością, Jednakże uśmiechnęła się doń i zapytała: — Już musisz jechać, najdroższy? — Muszę. Nie ma rady. — Usiadł przy niej i wziął ją za rękę. — Kochana Nineczko — zaczął, przypominając sobie plan ułożony z Krzepickim. — Kochana Nineczko, czy masz do mnie zupełne zaufanie? — Jak możesz nawet pytać? — powiedziała z wyrzutem. — Bo widzisz, bo widzisz... jakby tu powiedzieć, zbliżają się takie sprawy, że wyklaruje się, co i jak... — Nie rozumiem. — Wyklaruje się wszystko. Albo pozostanie po staremu, to znaczy, że ty do śmierci będziesz z Kunickim, albo pobierzemy się i Kunickiego diabli wezmą. A wybór zależy od ciebie. — Niku! Przecie to jasne! — I ja tak sądzę. Tedy proszę cię, Nineczko, musisz mi we wszystkim wierzyć, na wszystko godzić się, w niczym nie zaprzeczać, a już ja załatwię wszystko. — Dobrze, ale dlaczego jesteś taki tajemniczy? Przecież to jasne. — Nie wszystko jeszcze jest jasne — powiedział z wahaniem — ale będzie jasne. On stary, a przed nami życie... Rozumiesz?... Była trochę zaniepokojona, lecz wolała nie wypytywać. Powiedziała tedy po prostu: — Ufam ci bez granic. — No to w porządku — klepnął się po kolanach — a teraz muszę już jechać. Do widzenia, Nineczko, do widzenia... Objął ją i zaczął całować. — Do widzenia, najdroższa, a nie miej mnie za złego człowieka. Jeżeli co robię, to tylko dlatego, że ciebie kocham nad życie. — Wiem... wiem... — odpowiedziała wśród pocałunków. Nikodem jeszcze raz pocałował ją w czoło, zabrał teczki i wyszedł. Gdy w hallu nakładał palto, ze względu na obecność służącego pożegnała Dyzmę oficjalnie: — Do widzenia panu, szczęśliwej podróży. A co do tej kwestii, niech pan postąpi, jak uważa za słuszne... Muszę panu wierzyć, że tak trzeba... Muszę w ogóle komuś wierzyć... Do widzenia... — Do widzenia, pani Nino. Wszystko będzie dobrze. — A niech pan prędko przyjeżdża. — Jak tylko będę mógł wyrwać się, zaraz przyjadę. Ucałował jej rękę. Służący otworzył drzwi i Nikodem pod ulewnym deszczem przebiegł kilka kroków dzielących go od auta. — To cholerna pogoda — zaklął zamykając drzwiczki. — Całą noc będzie lało, ani chybi — przytwierdził szofer. Istotnie deszcz nie ustawał do rana i samochód, gdy wjeżdżał do Warszawy, cały pokryty był błotem. W chwili gdy Dyzma otwierał drzwi swego mieszkania, nie było jeszcze ósmej. Pomimo tego zastał już Krzepickiego. Zamknąwszy drzwi sąsiednich pokojów, by lokaj nie mógł ich podsłuchać, zabrali się do wertowania znalezionych przez Nikodema dokumentów. Krzepicki był zachwycony. Zacierał ręce, a kiedy w paczce listów znaleźli dowody przekupienia urzędnika w związku z dawnym procesem, zerwał się i zawołał: — No, nie ma na co czekać, jedziemy do Urzędu Śledczego. — A weksle? — zapytał Dyzma. — Weksle... hm.... Wprawdzie można by je zatrzymać na wypadek zmiany uczuć i zamiarów pani Niny, ale bezpieczniej spalić, oczywiście, jeżeli jest pan pewien, że pani Nina wyjdzie za pana. — To murowane. — No więc klasa. Jedziemy. Naczelnik Urzędu Śledczego, nadkomisarz Reich, należał do gatunku ludzi bezkompromisowych w walce o byt. Zimny, wyrachowany, trzeźwy i przenikliwy, od razu połapał się w intencjach prezesa Dyzmy. Pomimo bujnej elokwencji Krzepickiego, starającego się stworzyć pozory bezinteresowności pryncypała, nadkomisarz Reich w końcu wręcz zapytał: — A pan prezes zamierza ożenić się z panią Kunicką? Nie było innego wyjścia i Dyzma musiał powiedzieć, że istotnie myśli o tym. — Niech pan prezes nie przypuszcza, że chcę wtrącać się w jego sprawy osobiste. Bynajmniej. Sądzę jednak, że wsadzenie Kunickiego do więzienia pociągnie za sobą jako naturalną konsekwencję proces sądowy. — Prawda — potwierdził Krzepicki. — Otóż to — ciągnął naczelnik — a chyba proces taki, który z natury rzeczy byłby sensacją, nie będzie miłą rzeczą dla pańskiej przyszłej małżonki, panie prezesie, ani dla pana. — Hm... więc co robić?... Nadkomisarz Reich siedział chwilę w milczeniu. — Panie prezesie — zaczął z namysłem — byłoby jedno wyjście z sytuacji... — Jakie?... — Powiedzmy, że Kunickiemu grozi dziesięć, a najmniej sześć lat ciężkiego więzienia. To nie ulega wątpliwości. Dowody są tego rodzaju, że wymigać się nie potrafi. Otóż, co by pan powiedział na to, panie prezesie, gdybyśmy spróbowali ułożyć się z Kunickim?... — Ułożyć się? — No tak. Chyba jemu najmniej może zależeć na zdobyciu dziesięciu lat ciupy. Ja myślę, że zgodziłby się na taką propozycję: on zrzeka się wszelkich pretensji do majątku żony i do pana, za to pan daje mu pewną kwotę pieniędzy i paszport zagraniczny. Niech sobie jedzie na zbity łeb, dokąd chce. — To gotów później wrócić. — Jest i na to rada. Zrobimy tak: dzisiaj go aresztuję, bardzo surowo przesłucham, pokażę mu wszystkie te szpargały i zamknę na jakieś, powiedzmy, trzy dni, żeby zmiękł. Później go znowu wezmę na przesłuchanie i wówczas zaproponuję ugodę. Nie przyjmie, tym gorzej dla niego, a jeżeli przyjmie, dam mu paszport i pozwolę uciec za granicę. Uciec! Rozumiecie, panowie? Uciec to znaczy nie móc wrócić, gdyż roześlę za nim listy gończe. Co pan na to powie, panie prezesie? — Bardzo mądre — skinął głową Krzepicki. — I ja to samo myślę — dodał Dyzma. — Wprawdzie — ciągnął Reich — jest to plan doskonały, ale nie wiem czy będę mógł to przeprowadzić. Zważcie, panowie, że w razie wykrycia się całej sprawy ja będę najbardziej poszkodowany. Dymisja pewna, a może być i kryminał. Otóż, to jest ryzyko... — Panie naczelniku — przerwał Krzepicki — mnie się wydaje, że obawy te nie mają podstaw. Niech pan weźmie pod uwagę wpływy w rządzie pana prezesa. Chyba nie znajdzie pan w Warszawie nikogo, kto by mógł przeprowadzić tyle, ile pan prezes Dyzma. Naczelnik pochylił się w ukłonie. — O, wiem to doskonale. Tym milej mi byłoby zrobić taką drobną usługę człowiekowi tak zasłużonemu, tym bardziej, że nie wątpię, iż pan prezes zechce zachować mnie w łaskawej pamięci. — Naturalnie — skinął głową Dyzma. — Serdeczne dzięki, panie prezesie. Jak zaś wysoko cenię poparcie pana prezesa, niech świadczy fakt, że właśnie w tych dniach wybieram się do niego z pewną małą prośbą. — Chętnie zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł. — To dla pana prezesa drobiazg, a dla mnie bardzo ważna rzecz. Mianowicie od nowego roku ustępuje ze stanowiska zastępca głównego komendanta policji. Gdybym miał poparcie tak poważnej osobistości, jak pan prezes, mógłbym liczyć na pewno na nominację... — A od kogo to zależy? — zapytał Nikodem. — Od pana ministra spraw wewnętrznych. — Jeżeli tak — rzekł Dyzma — możesz pan być spokojny. To mój przyjaciel. — Serdeczne, serdeczne dzięki. Zerwał się, by uścisnąć rękę Nikodema. Następnie zaczęli omawiać szczegóły sprawy. Reich i Krzepicki nie zapomnieli o najmniejszym drobiazgu i Dyzma z podziwem słuchał przyznając w duchu, że sam nie potrafiłby dać sobie rady. Gdy wrócili do banku, czekał już tu Kunicki. Jego ruchy, wyraz twarzy i oczu — wszystko zdradzało wielkie zaniepokojenie. Krzepicki w przejściu obrzucił go ironicznym spojrzeniem, lecz ten nawet nie zauważył jego. Podbiegł nerwowym krokiem na spotkanie Dyzmy i zaseplenił: — Przyjechał pan! Cieszę się bardzo. Przywiózł pan teczkę? — Dzień dobry. Przywiozłem. — Panie Nikodemie, doprawdy nie rozumiem, co to wszystko znaczy? — Niby co? — No z tą audiencją u ministra! Czerpak powiedział mi, że odłożona. Minister wcale nie wyjeżdża. Panie Nikodemie, on wcale nie miał zamiaru wyjechać. Co to ma znaczyć? — Chodźmy do mego mieszkania — odparł czerwieniąc się Dyzma — tam panu wytłumaczę. — Doprawdy, doprawdy nie rozumiem — seplenił bez przerwy, drepcząc za Nikodemem. — Niech Ignacy idzie sobie na miasto — rzekł Dyzma do służącego. Gdy Ignacy wyszedł, zwrócił się do Kunicklego: — Panie Kunicki... hm... Otóż pańska żona postanowiła wziąć rozwód. — Co takiego?! — poderwał się Kunicki. — To, co pan słyszy. Rozwodzi się i wychodzi za mnie, Kunicki obrzucił Dyzmę złym wzrokiem. — Ach, tak... Może przyjechała z panem? — Nie, została w Koborowie. Stary gryzł wargi. — Kiedy moja żona powzięła to postanowienie? Przecież to niemożliwe! Nic mi nie wspominała! Może to chwilowy kaprys? Kaprys pod wpływem pańskiej intrygi... — Jakiej tam intrygi... Po prostu zakochała się we mnie i ma dość starego dziada.. — Ale ten stary dziad — zasyczał Kunicki — ma miliony. — Guzik ma, nie miliony. Miliony i Koborowo są własnością Niny. — Na papierze, tylko na papierze, szanowny panie! Nie ma na co łakomić się. — Albo i jest na co — filozoficznie odparł Dyzma. — Niestety, przykro mi bardzo — zjadliwie roześmiał się Kunicki — ale mam weksle żony, które opiewają na taką sumę, że z nawiązką pokrywają całą wartość majątku. Nikodem wpakował ręce w kieszenie spodni i wydął wargi. — Co do weksli, panie Kunicki, to weksle rzeczywiście były. Były, ale spłonęły. Kunicki zbladł śmiertelnie. Trzęsąc się całym ciałem i z trudnością łapiąc oddech, zajęczał: — Co? Co?... Jak to? — Tak to. — Skradłeś?! Skradłeś mi weksle?! Klucz, proszę zaraz oddać klucz od kasy. — Klucza nie oddam. — Ależ to rabunek! Złodziej, bandyta! Ja ciebie do kryminału wsadzę. — Stul mordę, stary grandziarzu! — ryknął Dyzma. — Rabunek! Dawaj klucz! — Nie dam, bo klucz nie twój, rozumiesz, prajdocho! Nie twój, tylko Niny. Jej majątek, jej kasa i jej klucz. — O nie! Łotrze, nie myśl, że stary Kunicki pozwoli się wystrychnąć na dudka. Jest jeszcze sprawiedliwość w Polsce, są sądy! Są świadkowie, którzy widzieli, że ci klucz dawałem. Z wolna, bratku! Nina też będzie musiała pod przysięgą zeznać, że podpisała mi weksle. — Nie bój się. To już moja sprawa. — Są jeszcze sądy! — pienił się Kunicki. W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. — Bydlę, on sądem straszy, tfu! — splunął Dyzma na podłogę i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. — Łajdak! Łajdak! — Kunicki biegał po pokoju jak lis w klatce. — Zaraz muszę iść do prokuratora, do policji... Lecz iść nie potrzebował: drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł przodownik i dwaj wywiadowcy po cywilnemu. — Czy pan nazywa się Kunicki Leon, vel Kunik Leon? — zapytał szorstkim głosem przodownik. — Tak, Kunicki. — Jest pan aresztowany. Proszę nałożyć palto i iść z nami. — Ja? Aresztowany? Ale za co? To chyba pomyłka. — Nie ma żadnej pomyłki. Oto rozkaz aresztowania. — Ale za co? — To nie moja rzecz — wzruszył ramionami policjant. — W Urzędzie Śledczym powiedzą panu. No, jazda! Ma pan broń? — Nie. — Obszukać go! Wywiadowcy obmacali mu kieszenie. Broni nie było. — No, jazda! Moje uszanowanie panu prezesowi. Przepraszam, że zakłóciliśmy spokój, ale taki miałem rozkaz. — Jak rozkaz, to rozkaz — powiedział Dyzma. — Do widzenia. Kunicki odwrócił się i chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz popchnięty przez wywiadowcę, zatoczył się i od razu znalazł się za drzwiami. Nikodem długo stał w pustym przedpokoju. Wreszcie przygładził przed lustrem włosy i wszedł do jadalni. Na stole przygotowane było śniadanie, o którym dotychczas nie pomyślał. Teraz poczuł ostry głód. Kawa była już zimna i cukier nie chciał w niej rozpuścić się. Wyjął z kredensu karafkę z wódką, na talerz nałożył dużo szynki, kiełbasy, cielęciny i zabrał się do jedzenia. — A widocznie było mi pisane zostać wielkim panem — odezwał się głośno przy trzecim kieliszku. — Pańskie zdrowie, panie prezesie! W szyby siekł drobny, ostry deszcz, za oknami było szaro. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy